Stuck On You
by chiessoo
Summary: [CH 3] Kyungsoo dan Jongin memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda jauh. Hingga suatu hari, mereka dipertemukan. Lalu semuanya berubah.
1. Prolog

Kyungsoo memang sadar jika hidup bukan semudah yang ia kira.

Ia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan sedikitpun. Ia butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup. Meskipun sulit didapatkan, ia tak boleh menyerah. Walaupun ia harus menerima banyak cacian, makian, dan pukulan—dia tidak apa-apa.

Meskipun kehidupan sangat berat, Kyungsoo harus berjuang.

Awalnya hidup Kyungsoo monoton sekali. Ia bangun, bekerja, sekolah, di- _bully_ , pulang, bekerja sampai malam, tidur, dan begitu seterusnya.

Namun semua berubah sejak ia menjatuhkan dua tumpuk buku kamus tepat di kepala seorang Kim Jongin.

…

Jongin memang sadar jika hidup itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia tampan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Keluarganya berkecukupan. Primadona sekolah. Dia bebas melakukan apapun—termasuk mem- _bully_ dan mengganggu orang lain. Tanpa dosa, tanpa belas kasihan.

Dia sempurna—ya meskipun ada noda di dalam kesempurnaan itu.

Awalnya hidup Jongin menyenangkan. Bangun, sekolah, mengganggu orang lain, bebas kemana saja, pulang untuk tidur, lalu bangun lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dua buah kamus tebal ke kepalanya.

—

 **Hai gaes.**

 **Iya gue tau ide ceritanya klise, plis jangan timpuk gue. g**

 **Cerita ini gue bikin karena gue tuh lagi kangen banget sm Kaisoo. Ya walo dulu smpet _hopeless_ ke mereka grgr ****_itu_** **tuh ( _diitalic-underline_ biar greget) dan beralih ke Chanbaek, gue malah akhirnya jatuh lagi ama Kaisoo. Ibarat klo udah jodoh emg dah gak bisa dipisahin lagi. g. Dan ternyata Tuhan memang mendukung gue. Si _itu_ dah resmi lenyap dan gue bahagiaaa :v**

 ** _Review_ kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima gaji ;-;**

 **—chi.**


	2. Awal

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan semangat. Pagi ini mengundang aura hangat dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan membuat lelaki itu senang. Hari ini ia akan sekolah. Kyungsoo harus semangat!

Mata bulatnya terdiam saat melirik sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mendesah tak nyaman. _Ah, kenapa lampu merahnya lama sekali_ , batinnya. Kyungsoo hanya bergeming hingga kaca mobil putih tersebut terbuka—menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki manis dengan mata sipit ber- _eyeliner_ dan jangan lupakan tatapan remeh dan sinisnya.

"Oh, hai 'Kyungsoo-sayang', kenapa canggung begitu?" Suara mengejeknya terdengar jelas. "Aaah aku tahu, malu dengan sepatu jelekmu ya? Atau malu karena kecantikanku?"

Kyungsoo memilih diam.

"Sepertinya opsimu semuanya benar Baekhyunie, dia malu padamu~"

"Hahahaha…."

Kyungsoo tetap diam, tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk bicara.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, mengibaskan poni hitamnya angkuh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan dingin. "Aku pergi, ya."

Dan Kyungsoo dihadiahi dgn aroma khas knalpot kendaraan ketika mobil itu meninggalkannya.

 _Kyungsoo, tidak apa. Tidak apa_. Lirihnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu kembali menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, lalu segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Ia melirik jam sederhana di pergelangan tangannya—duapuluh menit lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

—

 **Stuck On You**

 **1: Awal**

—

Tidak ada yang menarik di SMU Cheongdam pagi ini. Aktivitas siswa-siswi cukup tenang. Ada yang menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, tidur di kelas, bermain ponsel, dan yang lainnya. Koridor sekolah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang berjalan kesana kemari ke berbagai tempat. Semuanya berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja.

Dua buah mobil memasuki area parkir sekolah dengan santainya, membuat perhatian siswa-siswi terhenti. Satu berjenis _Ferrari_ berwarna merah menyala dan satunya lagi berjenis _Mercedes-benz_ berwarna putih. Kehadiran kedua mobil itu membuat mereka semua langsung bergerak keluar ke lapangan dengan berisik.

Kini keadaan sekolah berubah menjadi ramai.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"KAI! KAI! KAI!"

"OH SEHUUUUN! AAAA TAMPANNYAAA!"

Seseorang dari mobil putih keluar. Rambut pirangnya ditata keatas, membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus seksi. Tinggi tegap, dengan wajah datar tanpa berekspresi. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika gadis-gadis maupun lelaki-lelaki meneriaki namanya.

Seseorang juga keluar dari mobil yang sama. Senyum lelaki itu cerah sekali, membuat para gadis semakin histeris. Surai hitamnya membuatnya tampak imut dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia melambaikan tangannya ramah, "Hai~"

"CHANYEOLIEEE!"

Dan terakhir—seorang lelaki keluar dari _Ferrari_ merahnya. Rambutnya coklat gelap dengan kesan berantakan. Yang ini terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Jas dan seragam tak terkancing dengan rapi, dasi yang dilonggarkan, seragam yang dikeluarkan … tapi anehnya para gadis berteriak semakin heboh. Kulit coklat eksotisnya membuat lelaki itu terlihat seksi. Ia membuka kacamata hitam yang berada di wajahnya. Menatap semua orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan datar, sebelum akhirnya mengajak dua temannya yang lain melangkah masuk ke sekolah.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Mereka termasuk jajaran murid 'terkenal' di sekolah mereka. Dibekali wajah tampan dan bakat yang keren, menjadikan mereka semua sebagai idola para wanita.

Oh Sehun.

Park Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin.

Tiga lelaki idaman di sekolah tersebut. Tidak ada yang tidak mau menjadi pasangan mereka bertiga.

"K-Kai _sunbae_ ,"

Jongin—atau lebih sering dipanggil Kai—melirik aneh seorang siswa laki-laki di depannya. Wajahnya merona malu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru dengan pita pink lucu disana.

"I-Ini kue cokelat, aku membuatnya sendiri. E-Enak _sunbae_ , cobalah."

Jongin meraih kotak itu.

"T-Terima—"

 **Pluk**

Kotak itu terjatuh begitu saja di tanah, dan Jongin dengan santainya malah menginjak kue-kue tersebut.

"Oh—Lee Jihoon," Jongin malah berbalik, menatap lelaki manis itu dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf ya, aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

Dan Jongin berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jihoon yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena kue hasil masakannya malah berakhir di tanah.

"Uh, terlalu kejam." komentar Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari kerumunan.

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kejam apanya? Itu artinya Jongin begitu keren! Aku yakin Lee Jihoon itu sudah menangis sesenggukan sekarang. Hiks hatiku sakit sekali~ ibu~"

"Menggelikan, bung."

" _Just shuddup, bro_."

"Berisik sekali," gumam Jongin malas. "Aku memang tidak suka cokelat—dan aku tidak kejam. Aku hanya tidak suka memakannya,"

Chanyeol melirik lelaki tan itu malas. "Oh, Jongin. Kau bisa memberinya padaku daripada membuangnya. Tega sekali."

"Terserah."

Jongin tetap melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yg asyik mengobrol.

…

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gawat, lima menit lagi. Duapuluh menit Kyungsoo terbuang sia-sia karena tiba-tiba saja ban sepedanya bocor. Aduh, kenapa begini? Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga, berharap supaya Guru Park belum masuk kelas. Dan ketika pintu kelasnya sudah mulai dekat, wajah manisnya kembali cerah. Tujuannya sudah terlihat.

 **SREK**

"Hh … hh…."

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum kecil, segera menuju bangkunya dan beralih menatap sosok lelaki lain yang memanggilnya. "Ehehe, hai Yixing. Aku terlambat lagi."

Yixing menghela napas. "Kau hampir saja terlambat, Soo. Untung masih lima menit lagi sebelum Guru Park datang."

Bibir hati Kyungsoo membentuk cengiran. "Hehehe, maaf."

Yixing itu sahabat karib Kyungsoo sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu dia menolong Yixing yang di- _bully_ karena tidak bisa berbicara Korea (Yixing itu asli Cina) meskipun Kyungsoo malah akhirnya menjadi sasaran _bully_ selanjutnya. Sejak saat itu Yixing begitu berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo, dan mereka berteman hingga saat ini.

"Hei Kyungsoo, kau sudah kerjakan tugas belum?" tanya Yixing agak malu-malu. "Ehm, tugasnya Guru Han."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ah—mau pinjam?"

"Kau tahu saja Soo."

Lelaki itu merogoh sesuatu di tas hitamnya, dan memberikannya pada Yixing. Sebuah buku bersampul putih. Senyum Kyungsoo kembali terukir. "Ini. Tapi kembalikan setelah jam istirahat pertama, ya."

Yixing menerimanya dgn sangat senang. "Wah, terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Yap."

Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik pada satu-satunya temannya di sekolah ini. Ya meskipun bukan kali ini saja—Yixing selalu saja meminjam tugas Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo meminjamkannya dengan senang hati. Sekalipun tugas itu benar-benar sangat mudah, tapi anehnya Yixing tetap meminjam tugasnya. Tapi tidak apa juga sih, Yixing itu temannya, kan?

 **SREK**

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kyungsoo menatap mereka—tiga lelaki yg merupakan 'pangeran' sekolah bersama Guru Park yg ikut di belakang. Wajah ketiga lelaki itu begitu santainya, padahal sudah tahu mereka terlambat. Kyungsoo heran, bagaimana bisa Guru Park tidak menegur mereka? Dulu ketika ia seperti itu, Guru Park malah menghukumnya lari empat keliling lapangan. Tapi ketika berhadapan dengan ketiga lelaki itu, sepertinya Guru Park terlihat takut pada mereka.

"Tidak adil ya." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Yixing melirik lelaki di sampingnya, "Siapa?"

"Mereka bertiga."

"Ya … kau tahulah. Keluarga Kai-ssi pemilik sekolah."

Ah iya, mereka semua kan orang kaya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka semua. Apa-apaan dengan kaos yang dikeluarkan, dasi yang terikat sembarang, dan kancing yang tidak rapi itu? _Tidak rapi sekali_ , gumamnya dalam diam. Setahu Kyungsoo, orang kaya pasti akan terlihat rapi dan berkelas dengan barang-barang mewah—tapi tidak tercermin sosok 'kaya' dalam diri mereka bertiga, apalagi lelaki yang berkulit agak gelap itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati saja, karena ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mengatakannya langsung di depan mereka.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak menghadapi masalah, dan ia tak mau menambah banyak masalah-masalahnya.

…

Jongin menghela napas sebal. Argh, dua makhluk itu lama sekali. Harusnya hanya Sehun saja yang ke toilet—tapi bocah triplek itu malah menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut menemaninya juga. Tolong, mereka berdua sangat kekanakan. Dan jadilah Jongin sekarang disini, menunggu dua lelaki itu dengan tidak berselera.

"Jonginie~"

Seseorang berlari ceria, duduk dekat disamping Jongin dan meraih lengan berototnya.

"Sayaaang, kenapa kau disini? Mana Sehun dan Chanyeol? Mereka meninggalkanmu-kah? Uh kasihan sekali. Kau mau pesan apa Jonginie, akan aku bayar. Oh—mau semua makanan? Tentu saja tidak apa. _Cappu—_ "

"Baekhyun, tolong."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin manja. "Sayang, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan sedang baik padamu~ aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin membeli semuanya, kan? Tenang saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Aku tidak berselera, maaf."

"Oke, mau minum? Uhm kucarikan yg termahal saja,"

Ia jengah. Jongin melepas rangkulan Baekhyun kasar, lalu menatap lelaki sipit itu dingin.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_ , kumohon berhentilah menggangguku." katanya datar. "Mau sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Aku tidak menyukaimu, jadi berhenti menggangguku. Kumohon. Aku benci jika kau terus melakukan ini padaku. Ini membuatku jengah."

"… tidak mau makan. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo jalan-jalan!"

Baekhyun kembali merangkul Jongin manja—namun rangkulan itu kembali dilepas.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentaknya kasar.

Lelaki itu terdiam.

"Baekhyunie!"

Dua teman Baekhyun—Tao dan Minseok segera menghampiri Baekhyun yg tetap diam dengan wajah muram. Minseok beralih menatap Jongin sengit, lalu memarahi lelaki tersebut. "Jongin! Baekhyun sedang baik padamu! Harusnya kau bersikap lembut padanya, tahu! Baekhyun menyukaimu, tapi kau malah kasar begitu. Kau jahat sekali!"

"Maaf, Minseok-ssi. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan lelaki manja dan cengeng."

Dan Jongin berbalik dengan santai.

"Lho, Jong?" Chanyeol menatap sobatnya itu dengan heran. "Katanya kau mau makan? Aku sudah selesai dari toilet bersama Sehun."

Jongin berhenti sejenak, beralih menatap lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku kehilangan selera makan. Permisi." ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan kembali pergi meninggalkan kantin.

" _Wow wow_ , aku mencium aroma pertengkaran." gumam Sehun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yg berjalan dengan tatapan tajam, dan akhirnya ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "ARGH! JONGINIE MENYEBALKAN!"

"Tenang Baekhyun-ah. Tenang."

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA, UGH KESAL!"

Lelaki sipit itu berjalan kesal meninggalkan kantin diikuti kedua temannya—namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencegat langkah kekanakannya.

Baekhyun melirik orang di sebelahnya dengan wajah sinis. "Apa?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Ah, apa sih kau ini! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar. "Ingat, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku selain Jonginku! Dan satu lagi—jangan pernah mendekatiku," ancamnya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dgn jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Dasar keras kepala," gumam Sehun malas. "Hei _bro,_ lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja rencana kita. Aku lapar, aku ingin menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Hun, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Jongin, ya."

"Bukan cinta lagi, itu lebih ke terobsesi." Sehun tertawa renyah, merangkul bahu Chanyeol dgn satu tangannya. "Aku heran mengapa orang banyak jadi gila karena cinta—tapi sudahlah, _c'mon bro_. Ayo pesan tiga mangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ ~"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

 _Aku juga salah satu orang yang gila karena cinta, kok._

…

"T-Tolonglah, kembalikan tasku!"

"Tidak mau! Hyungwon, tangkap ini!"

"Tidaaak! Tolong berikan itu lagi padaku! Ayolah, kumohon!"

Kyungsoo menjerit putus asa. Mau sampai kapan mereka berhenti mengganggunya? Tadi pensil Kyungsoo sengaja dipatahkan oleh Yoseob—membuatnya ditegur Guru Choi dan keluar dari kelas. Lalu ketika jam istirahat sudah mulai dan anak-anak keluar kelas, kaki Kyungsoo dicegat oleh Yeri sehingga ia terjatuh di depan teman-temannya dan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Sekarang tasnya justru menjadi bahan mainan Jooheon dan teman-temannya. Ia lelah berlari. Hh, terkadang Kyungsoo kesal kenapa fisiknya lemah sekali padahal dia juga lelaki sama seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

Kyungsoo memohon, "Minhyuk, kumohon. Aku akan mengerjakan latihan Matematikamu—tapi kembalikan tasku, ayolah. Tas itu berharga bagiku."

"Mau ini?" Minhyuk memutar-mutar tas milik Kyungsoo di tangannya. "Kalau mau—AMBIL SENDIRI! Hei Wonho, tangkap!"

Kyungsoo menatap mereka geram.

"Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memukul kepala Wonho. "Kembalikan tasku!"

"A-Aduh—bocah pendek sialan!"

Wonho mendorong Kyungsoo keras, dan lelaki itu berlari dengan tas Kyungsoo yang masih ada di tangannya.

"Hei, kembalikaaan!"

Kyungsoo lelah. Ia berhenti sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada lututnya, menghela napas sejenak. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika semua murid di sekitarnya menatap dirinya aneh—seakan ia sangat berbeda diantara mereka semua. Lelaki itu kembali pada posisi tegap, dan kembali berlari mengejar Wonho yang entah kemana. Kyungsoo benci keadaan dimana ia begitu lemah dan tak bisa berbuat apapun begini.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri.

"Woi Do—pendek—Kyungsoo!" teriak Wonho di tengah koridor sekolah; dimana banyak sekali siswa-siswi berlalu lalang disekitar situ. "Aku lelah, nih! Sebaiknya hentikan saja ya lari-larian ini! Maaf ya untuk tasmu ini!"

Kyungsoo terpaku ketika Wonho malah membuang isi tasnya ke lantai dan pergi dengan tas Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan begitu saja disana.

Lelaki manis itu segera berlari mengambil tasnya—bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa di sekelilingnya, dan tidak ada siapapun yang membantunya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo rajin ya."

"Dia terlihat seperti pemungut sampah."

"Hei, bukannya itu terlihat lucu? Sampah memungut sampah. Ahahaha…."

"HAHAHAHA."

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dihina begitu.

Kyungsoo juga sudah terbiasa ditertawakan banyak orang.

Ia bangkit, menatap semua teman-temannya dengan senyum tipis. Lalu memeluk tasnya dan pergi dari sana.

Dia selalu baik-baik saja, kok.

Dia juga tahu kalau dia memang berbeda diantara mereka semua. Kyungsoo hanya orang miskin, berbeda dengan semua teman-temannya yang serba berkecukupan. Dia tidak kaya sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat ia selalu menjadi bahan _bully_ -an. Ia senasib murid-murid bodoh dan dungu yang juga selalu menjadi _bully_ -an di sekolahnya. Anehnya sekolah tidak pernah menindak tegas orang-orang yang mem- _bully_ teman-temannya. Mungkin karena pihak sekolah takut tidak ada dana lagi yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

Hh, dunia tidak adil ya.

Ketika Kyungsoo melangkah, ia melewati seseorang. Orang tersebut hanya diam, sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh.

 _Ck, miris sekali._

—

 **Aloha! Soo balik dgn _chapter_ satu ini~**

 **Panjang ya? ;-;**

 **Menurut gue ini kepanjangan buat _chapter_ pertama sebuah cerita. 2.1k, wkwk. Trs menurut gue ini juga rada garing, karena gue terus berusaha bangun _feel_ nulis gue yg rada ilang karena udah lama gak nulis ff. Tadinya gue pengen rombak lagi, tapi ya … gue gak tau lagi jadi gue _publish_ aja. Maaf kalo garing :)**

 ** _Gimme ur support, k?_**

 **;;;;A;;;;;**

 **—chi.**


	3. Tak Terduga

Kim Jongin memarkirkan mobil merahnya perlahan. Pintu mulai terbuka—menampilkan sosok tampannya dengan seragam acak-acakannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas, berjalan memasuki rumah.

 **Krek….**

"Aku pulang."

Seperti biasa, tidak akan ada yang akan menjawab sapaannya. Jongin terdiam dengan wajah yang muram. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kakinya melangkah malas menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah pulang?"

Ia dengar itu. Suara Bibi Yoon. Jongin tetap melangkah menaiki tangga. "Ya. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan Bibi. Aku akan ke kamar."

 **BRAK**

Tasnya dilempar begitu saja. Jongin menghela napas—membanting dirinya ke kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hh, tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya selalu sama. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin tidak menyukai rumah.

Karena ketika ia berada di rumah, Jongin akan menyadari betapa sepinya kehidupan yang ia miliki saat ini.

—

 **Stuck On You**

 **2: Tak Terduga**

—

Rumah bagi Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya. Melalui rumah, Kyungsoo dapat melepas penatnya selama sekolah dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum mulai bekerja lagi. Rumahnya ada di sekitar perumahan Gangwon—hanya rumah sederhana, dan cukup untuk dirinya dan ibunya tinggal. Uang sewa juga lumayan murah, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak terbebani lebih banyak lagi.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah selesai?"

"… ehm. Sudah, bu. Aku akan segera menuangnya ke piring."

Ibu Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan ketika ia masih enam tahun. Hal itu membuat saraf yang ada di sekitar kaki ibunya mengalami kelumpuhan dan akhirnya membuat ibu Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan. Kyungsoo-lah yang harus bekerja keras agar keluarganya bisa hidup. Dia anak tunggal. Ayahnya sendiri telah meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Kyungsoo punya tanggung jawab yang besar dalam keluarganya.

"Kyung-ie," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Disana ibunya sudah datang dengan senyum manis—yang mirip sekali dengan senyum yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo. "Duduklah. Kau juga harus makan."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Iyaaa."

Denting sendok dan garpu memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan sang ibu. Kyungsoo sesekali melirik ibunya yang tampak makan dengan lahap. Ia menghela napas lega, karena ia berpikir tadi masakannya kurang sesuatu. Tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika suara ibunya mulai terdengar.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"S-Sekolah, ya?" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. "Sekolahku tentu saja baik, bu. Aku belajar dengan baik."

Wanita itu mangut. "Ah, begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekali-kali cobalah ajak teman-temanmu kesini. Ibu akan menjamu mereka dengan makanan super lezat keluarga Do. Ibu yakin mereka pasti menyukainya."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

 _Bahkan mereka tidak akan mau datang kemari, bu._

"Oh iya, kenapa Yixing tidak diajak saja kemari? Kau sering menceritakan kalau dia teman baikmu di sekolah. Seharusnya nanti kau mengajaknya bertamu kemari."

"Yixing selalu bilang kalau keluarganya sibuk," ujarnya jujur. "Sibuk mengurus ini-itu. Aku maklumi itu. Katanya nanti dia akan datang kalau senggang."

"Urusan bisnis, mungkin?"

"Ya, bu."

Kyungsoo melihat perubahan dalam gurat wajah ibunya.

"Bu, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat ke kursi roda milik sang ibu. "Ibu terlihat sedih—apa ada sesuatu yang ibu pikirkan? Kenapa? Ayo ceritakan."

Ibunya menghela napas, tersenyum kecil sambil menangkup wajah putranya itu. "Hh … sejak lama ibu punya mimpi, ibu ingin sekali membahagiakanmu. Ibu ingin memberimu kehidupan yang layak kau dapatkan, ibu ingin kau bahagia.

Tapi rasanya ketika ibu melihat keadaan kita sekarang, ibu merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untukmu. Kyungsoo, ibu tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu yang harus bekerja keras demi keluarga. Ibu-lah yang harusnya melakukan itu, tapi ibu malah membiarkan putra ibu yang melakukannya."

"Ibu, jangan bicara begitu." Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk memeluk ibunya. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang ibu. Ibu itu seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku. Lagipula aku kan laki-laki. Laki-laki sudah seharusnya bekerja. Sudah, bu. Jangan sedih. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ibu tidak buruk, kok. Ibu bahkan sudah menjadi ibu yg sangat sangat sangaaat terbaik."

"Soo…." Ibunya tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Nak."

Senyum cantik tersungging di bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. "Iyaaa."

…

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan pelan. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Kemarin dia pulang lembur. Jujur sekali—Kyungsoo benci sekolah. Ia benci saat dimana semua orang menatapnya dengan remeh. Ia benci ketika mereka mulai mengganggunya. Ia benci saat dimana ia ditertawakan. Dan Kyungsoo juga sangat benci karena ia tidak bisa melawan mereka semua.

"Hei, Kyungsoo." tegur Yixing yg kini menatapnya dengan menopang dagu. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu muram sekali pagi-pagi begini."

"Tidak apa," balasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku hanya—mengantuk."

Lelaki Cina itu menghela napas. "Memangnya kau tidur jam berapa kemarin?

"Satu malam."

"Eh—apa? Malam sekali!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk. "Ya memang begitu kan? Aku melakukan banyak hal jadi pulangnya jam itu."

"Ya ampun. Pantas saja kantung matamu terlihat jelas hari ini, Soo. Kau harus sekali-sekali melakukan _refreshing_ atau jalan-jalan. Ke mall misalnya, atau _cafe_ , taman hiburan, dan butik." saran lelaki ber- _dimple_ tersebut.

"… aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan semua itu. Dan mereka semua terlalu mahal untukku."

Yixing hanya diam sambil menatap Kyungsoo prihatin.

 **SREK**

Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan tiga lelaki yang memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Hh. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menegur mereka untuk memakai seragam yang benar—tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Alhasil Kyungsoo hanya diam saja sembari memperhatikan ketiga lelaki itu.

Ia sangat mengenal tiga lelaki itu. Satu bernama Oh Sehun, putra seorang designer kenamaan Korea. Park Chanyeol, putra seorang CEO _entertainment_. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jongin, putra donatur terbesar sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Tentu saja dgn posisi mereka itu, mereka begitu disegani oleh teman-temannya. Semua orang menyukai mereka—ya meskipun posisi tersebut membuat mereka malah bersikap seenaknya.

 _Enak ya, jadi seseorang yang kaya raya_ —dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menepuk dahinya karena pemikirannya itu.

"Minggir."

Itu suara Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Yixing tersentak ketika ketiga lelaki itu malah sekarang berada di depan mereka—dengan Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo datar seraya menumpukan tangannya pada meja.

"Untuk apa?" balas Kyungsoo tenang—meskipun kenyataannya dia kalut. "Ini bangkuku. Maaf."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lalu aku peduli? Minggir, pendek. Aku mau duduk disini. Kau tidak mau kan aku melakukan kekerasan disini?"

Kyungsoo bersikeras. "Tidak."

Sekarang mata besarnya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam lelaki di depannya.

"K-K-Kyungsoo," bisik Yixing takut. "A-Ayo minggir saja. Dia mengerikan sekali. A-Aku tidak mau wajahku jadi lebam, aku merawatnya lama sekali. A-Ayo Soo."

 **BRAK**

"Kubilang minggir, sial!"

"Woah, kalem _bro_." Suara Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang sepertinya hendak mengamuk. "Jangan marah-marah begitu."

Sementara Kyungsoo terperanjat. Jongin memukul mejanya dengan kasar dan menatapnya dingin. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh takut. Hari ini dia harus melawan semua pembullyan yang ia terima sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak boleh menjadi lemah. Lelaki itu menghela napas, memberanikan diri menatap Kim Jongin si berandalan sekolah.

 _Si pendek ini berani juga, ya._

"Breng—"

"Kim Jongin."

"G-Gawat, ada Guru Kang!" bisik Chanyeol kepadanya agak keras.

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Sudah ada Guru Kang yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Jongin beralih kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol—tapi ternyata dua lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sial. Jongin menghela napas—tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, pak. Saya duduk."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat sorot tajam lelaki itu ketika mata Jongin kembali menatap matanya.

Hidup Kyungsoo pasti akan semakin tidak tentram kalau begini.

…

Kantin terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang makan siang atau hanya sekadar mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka disana.

Baekhyun melangkah santai diikuti Tao dan Minseok dua sahabatnya. Lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat bersinar—dan banyak lelaki dan gadis-gadis lain memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja. Mata ber- _eyeliner_ -nya menatap mereka semua dengan angkuh, berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki cantik yang paling banyak dipuja karena kecantikan yang ia miliki. Suaranya indah, membuat baik kaum adam maupun kaum hawa begitu menyukainya. Baekhyun merupakan cucu kepala sekolah SMU Cheongdam. Perawakannya yang manja dan ceria membuat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _seme_ juga mengagumi Baekhyun. Ia terlalu sempurna, dan bagi Baekhyun—orang yang sempurna seperti dirinya juga harus mendapatkan pendamping yang sempurna pula.

Orang yang sempurna itu adalah Jongin.

Jongin itu sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Baekhyun sangat menyukai lelaki tampan itu—dan ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, walaupun Jongin sedikitpun tak pernah melihatnya. Baekhyun sendiri bingung. Dia cantik, kaya, terkenal. Tapi mengapa Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukainya? Padahal ia telah menggunakan segala cara.

Tapi tenanglah, Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Ia bukan orang yang mudah putus asa seperti itu. Baekhyun yakin, suatu saat nanti Jongin akan melihatnya—mencintainya dan menjadikan mimpinya menjadi nyata.

"Baby Jonginieee~"

"Uhuk,"

Jongin tersedak _sandwich_ yang ia makan. Chanyeol spontan memberikan segelas air untuk temannya itu. "Kalem, Jongin-ah. Minum dulu."

Selanjutnya, Jongin mendapati sosok manis Baekhyun telah duduk di sampingnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lengannya dan wajahnya kini berubah manja. Tao tersenyum geli seraya menopang dagu dan Minseok hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Sayang, sedang apa? Uh, kenapa kau memakan makanan kampungan begitu? Kau bisa memesan _spagetti_ atau _sushi_." ucap lelaki itu sambil menatap aneh _sandwich_ yang ada di tangan Jongin. "Kalau Sehun dan Chanyeol yang makan, sih—itu cocok-cocok saja. Tapi kalau _baby_ Jongin yang memakannya, itu sangat tidak pantas. Pacarku harus mendapat pelayanan yang pantas dan mewah."

"Hei, sipit," Sehun meminum soda di sampingnya dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. "Jadi kau pikir kami ini anak kampung, begitu? Jaga mulutmu ya. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memakan cabai."

"Berisik, triplek!"

"Apa ha? Kerdil!"

"Sialan kau tiang listrik!"

"Argh, tolong." Jongin berdiri dengan kesal dan menatap teman-temannya itu tajam. "Bisakah kalian membuatku betah disini?! Dan kau, Baekhyun—berapa kali sih harus kukatakan, jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung_. Kau hanya kuanggap teman saja, oke? Aku lelah melihatmu terus bergelayut manja padaku, dan itu sungguh menggelikan!"

Baekhyun membela dirinya. "Aku bisa berhenti manja padamu. Tapi kau takkan bisa menghentikanku untuk terus berada di dekatmu dan mencintaimu."

 _"Damn it!"_ umpat Jongin. "Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu, Byun Baekhyun. Menjauhlah dariku."

Di luar dugaan, lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "Tidak suka? Hahaha, Kim Jongin. Aku cantik! Aku punya segalanya, aku kaya; pintar; bertalenta; manis—tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau melihatku?! Apa kurangnya aku sehingga kau tidak menyukaiku, ha?! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyakitiku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya menggenggam kedua lengannya. "Baekhyun, duduk dan tenang. Semua orang melihatmu."

"Keparat—jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar. "Ini bukan urusanmu dan aku tidak peduli siapapun yang melihat. Aku bisa menyumpal mereka semua dengan uang yang kupunya!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Itulah yang kurang dalam dirimu, _hyung_." ujar Jongin yang melangkah menjauh—menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. "Kau egois. Kau cantik di luar, tapi nyatanya di dalam dirimu terlalu banyak sampah."

Setelah itu, Jongin pergi menjauh dari mereka semua. Tak mempedulikan teriakan kesal Baekhyun di belakang sana.

Ck, bukankah dia juga mengatai dirinya sendiri, omong-omong?

Jongin juga sampah. Sampah yang tertutupi oleh kulit yang indah.

…

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya!"

Lelaki itu berhenti. Niatnya yang ingin ke toilet untuk mencuci wajah hilang sejenak setelah melihat Sooyoung dan Seulgi—teman sekelasnya—membawa beberapa kamus di tangannya.

"… oh, ada apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kyungsoo, tolong bawakan ini ya!" Kyungsoo kaget ketika ia disodorkan dengan setumpuk kamus oleh Seulgi dan setumpuk lagi dari Sooyoung. Ia harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum Sooyoung melanjutkan dengan santai. "Bawa ke perpustakaan. Pak Han menyuruh kami, tapi kami sedang sibuk. Sudah ya, daaah!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja saat kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan disinilah sekarang dirinya. Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan susah payah. Ini berat sekali—dan harusnya ia tidak menurutinya dan menyadari keanehan yang ada. Ternyata dia ditipu oleh kedua gadis itu setelah Pak Han mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kamus baru yang datang dan juga tidak ada siapapun yang beliau suruh untuk membawanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, mengucapkan terimakasih dan menuruni tangga untuk mengembalikannya ke ruangan guru.

 _Ah, berat …_ lirih Kyungsoo. Tumpukan kamus itu bahkan agak menutupi wajahnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki. Oke, salahkan dirinya yang suka berasumsi buruk (karena ia berpikir jika suara itu berasal dari murid lain yang datang untuk mengganggunya) sehingga Kyungsoo justru berbalik menaiki tangga dengan cepat supaya ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki—dan kedengarannya itu cepat sekali. Lelaki itu menatap kearah atas dimana suara tersebut berasal. _Apa peduliku?_ Pikirnya malas. Ia hanya menghela napas seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali melangkah menaiki tangga.

Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya oleng ke pinggir tangga dan membuat dua buah kamus di tumpukan tertinggi terjatuh ke bawah.

"Astaga!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

 **BUK!**

Kyungsoo menurunkan kamus di tangannya dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang mengumpat kasar karena kepalanya harus terhantam dua buku tebal itu. Lelaki itu memukul dahinya, merasa begitu bersalah.

 _Matilah aku, matilah!_

Dan ketika Jongin mendongak untuk melihat pelaku penjatuhan buku keramat 'sialan' itu, apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat lelaki itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang sangat sarat akan emosi dan kekesalan.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

—

 **Garing ya -_-a**

 **Yg penting si ami sama abi udah ketemu tuh gaes. Soal Chanbaek, tenang aja ntar mereka bersatu kok. Hanya perlu waktu buat si Ceye biar naklukkin hatinya Baekhyun. Member EXO lainnya bakal nongol kok, jadi _stay tune_ yo.**

 ** _Review_ kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 ** _See ya in the next chap!_**

 **—chi.**


	4. Masalah Baru

"M-Maaf!"

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga secepat kilat. Hingga kini lelaki itu tepat berdiri di hadapan Jongin. _Tidak, ini buruk._ Ia menatap lelaki itu takut-takut, mengambil kamus yang berceceran di sekitar Jongin dengan cepat. Gawat. Kyungsoo merinding seiring dengan tatapan membunuh Jongin yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"K-Kai-ssi, maafkan aku! A-Aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Maaf! Maaf, ma—"

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu, pendek!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung kecil Kyungsoo. "Kau menantangku, ha? Setelah kau berani melawan perintahku tadi pagi, sekarang kau juga berani membunuhku dengan kamus sialan itu?"

Jemari Kyungsoo terkatup erat. Amarah Jongin tergambar jelas dari tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika sosok Jongin mendekat, membuat lelaki itu perlahan menghindar—namun gagal karena tubuhnya membentur pegangan tangga. Jongin semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya lelaki itu mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 cm, dan Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau," Napas Kyungsoo tertahan, Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Mulai hari ini, jangan harap bebas dariku. Do Kyungsoo."

 _H-Ha?_

—

 **Stuck On You**

 **3: Masalah Baru**

—

Do Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi pembullyan.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang bertambah satu.

Ya, ia sekarang harus berurusan dengan si idaman wanita yang tampan bernama Kim Jongin.

Hari-hari Kyungsoo berubah drastis sejak peristiwa kemarin. Sejak itu, ia benar-benar semakin sial—karena Jongin juga ikut mengganggunya sama seperti teman sekelasnya yg lain. Kyungsoo selalu mendapat hinaan 'pendek' dari lelaki tan itu. Dimanapun ia lewat, maka ia akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seorang Kim Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya semakin gencar mengganggu Kyungsoo. Dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan akhirnya pergi begitu saja.

 **BRAK**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo hanya diam sembari menatap siluet Kim Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Minggir dari tempatku."

"I-Ini tempatku." Kyungsoo mempertahankan tempatnya.

"Kubilang minggir."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya … ini adalah bangkuku. Aku t-tidak bisa memberikan tempatku padamu."

Sekarang Kyungsoo menyesal mengatakan tersebut pada lelaki itu.

Pasalnya beberapa saat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakannya—Jongin menendang meja bangku Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras, membuat murid-murid perempuan menjerit kaget dan satu pukulan melesat pada pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit pada pipinya, hingga ia merasakan kerah seragamnya ditarik dan Kyungsoo harus berhadapan dengan wajah dingin Jongin—lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin babak belur, turuti apa yg kukatakan." ucapnya dengan nada rendah yang menahan emosi.

Lelaki Do itu bergeming.

"AKU BICARA PADAMU, BISU!"

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo dilempar hingga tubuhnya mengenai salah satu meja milik seorang murid. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat bullyan sekasar ini—dan rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Apalagi semua murid malah menertawakannya. Kyungsoo tak berkutik ketika Jongin berjongkok, menatapnya dengan tatapan super mengerikan dan menyunggingkan _smirk_ miliknya.

"Inilah yang akan kauterima jika kau melawanku, pendek." Ia berdecih sebentar. "Sadari posisimu. Aku di atas, dan kau di bawah. Jangan pernah melawan yang atas kalau masih ingin hidup."

Jongin berdiri santai dan menduduki bangkunya tanpa dosa.

Sial. Kyungsoo merasa matanya memanas, namun cepat-cepat ia tahan agar ia tidak semakin ditertawakan lagi. Ia dapat melihat senyum kemenangan Jongin ketika ia berhasil duduk di bangku miliknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya sejenak—dan sakit sekali. Ia merasa jika pipinya lebam. Mata bulatnya berusaha menemukan Yixing, tapi Yixing malah mengalihkan wajahnya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dan kembali asyik dgn teman-temannya.

Sejelek itukah dia?

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pelan ke bangku paling belakang—melewati Jongin yg memasang wajah 'masa-bodoh'. Lalu menduduki tempat itu dan kembali diam seraya menatap satu-persatu murid di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo ingin seperti mereka….

Tapi ia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa.

Satu tetes air mulai keluar dari mata Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membersihkannya dan tersenyum tipis.

…

Ia benar-benar merasa jika kemanapun ia pergi di sekolah ini, Kyungsoo selalu tidak aman. Selalu ada satu orang yang menganggunya. Pasti akan ada yang mengejeknya dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya dimanapun ia berada di pelosok sekolah besar itu.

Niat awal Kyungsoo yang ingin makan siang dengan tenang hancur sudah.

"Uuuu~ coba kulihat," Sosok Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang benar-benar Kyungsoo benci—tatapan yang seakan sedang menelanjangi dirinya dan mencari kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam dirinya. "Pakaianmu kotor sekali. Sudah berapa lama tidak dicuci? Setahun? Dua tahun? Ck, mirisnya."

Kyungsoo mencicit. "Aku baru mencucinya kemarin…."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo merasa seseorang menjambak rambutnya kasar. "Kau berani sekali ya menyahut ucapan Baekhyun kami? Apa hakmu, ha?!" ucap Tao sambil memperkuat tarikannya pada helai cokelat Kyungsoo.

"A-Akh,"

"Hei hei, sudahlah." Baekhyun menarik Tao menjauh, dan kini menatap Kyungsoo yang memegangi rambutnya yg tadi ditarik Tao. "Orang miskin seperti dia jangan disakiti begitu Tao-er. Nanti kalau dia sakit, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dia jadi makin melarat karena tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Hahaha,"

Kyungsoo merasa sakit.

"Hidupnya juga berat, ya kan? Harus bekerja, membiayai perempuan lumpuh … uh, sungguh menyedihkan."

Sesuatu dalam hati Kyungsoo tertohok keras.

"Aku dengar ibumu lumpuh, Soo-ie. Kasihan ya. Aku turut bersedih. Kalau dia tidak lumpuh, pasti dia masih bisa berjalan-jalan untuk bermain dengan laki-laki. Kalau nanti ibumu menikah dengan pengusaha kaya, pastinya kau tidak akan begini tentunya. Sayang, ya. Mungkin takdir Tuhan yang membiarkan seorang perempuan jalang berakhir di kursi roda sampai mati nanti. Ah. Drama yang menyentuh. Hei Kyungsoo, kubilang padamu—"

"—jangan hina ibuku."

Jongin yang menonton dari jauh bersama kedua temannya sedikit mendelik ketika adegan drama di depannya mulai mengeluarkan aura menegangkan.

Ada nada emosi tertahan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, seakan jika diusik sekali lagi saja, semuanya akan meluap.

"Apa? Aku benar, kan? Mana ada jalang yang mengaku kalau dia jalang? Jalang brengsek yang datang menggoda seorang pengusaha kaya, membuat pengusaha itu berselingkuh meninggalkan istri dan anaknya. Lalu mendapat karma dengan mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat dia lumpuh karena dosanya."

 **PLAK**

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nyalang.

"KAU—BRENGSEK KAU BERANI MENAMPARKU?!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku!" teriak Kyungsoo yang benar-benar berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Ibuku bukan seorang jalang! Dia tidak pernah menggoda siapapun. Jikapun ada seorang jalang di dunia ini, maka jalang itu adalah kau."

 _"Bitch!"_

Detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun menampar Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo meringis ketika Baekhyun melemparnya—menendang tubuhnya dan menghujaninya dengan sumpah kasar dan umpatan-umpatan keji.

"Ini hadiahku yang terakhir untukmu, Do—brengsek—Kyungsoo. Anak seorang jalang yang menghancurkan hidup keluargaku!" teriak Baekhyun emosi sambil menuangkan botol saus dan kecap tepat di kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia harus apa sekarang. Menangis? Atau diam saja? Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal kuat, seiring dengan cairan bening yg terus mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak keluar. Tawa dari siswa-siswi di kantin seperti jarum yang terus menusuk dadanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan disaat Kyungsoo berharap Yixing membantunya—nyatanya lelaki itu hanya menonton saja dan justru ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

Teman, haha.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa kalau sekarang dia tidak punya teman.

Maka lelaki itu bangkit dengan sedikit terseok, memutuskan untuk berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Tak mempedulikan tawa Baekhyun dan semuanya yang terus menggema disana.

"Si kerdil itu sadis," komentar Sehun. "Dan anak pendek itu kasihan sekali. Hidupnya miris. Kalau aku jadi anak pendek itu, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk bunuh diri."

Chanyeol dengan senang hati melempar sedotan _milkshake_ ke arah lelaki itu. "Brengsek, dasar sesat! Negara sedang mencanangkan gerakan anti bunuh diri! Kau akan mendapat hukuman kalau seandainya pihak pemerintah tahu! Ya kan, Jongin?"

"Oi hitam! Kenapa sih?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tatapannya datar tak berekspresi.

…

 _Mood_ Kyungsoo berantakan hari ini. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang datar dan mulutnya yang enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo melangkah di sepanjang koridor sambil mendengar bisikan dari siswa-siswi yg lewat dengan tangan mengepal kuat. _Tahan Kyungsoo, tahan_. Kyungsoo sekarang hanya ingin mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya, lalu dia akan pergi dan menghilang hingga bunyi bel pertanda jam masuk terdengar. Dia butuh sedikit rasa tenang, maka dia akan kembali baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya sedikit ketenangan.

 **Krek**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, namun senyumannya kini menghilang.

 ** _Do Kyungsoo jalang!_**

 ** _Jalang seharusnya lenyap!_**

 ** _Kyungsoo anak seorang jalang!_**

 ** _Jalang!_**

 ** _Jalang!_**

 ** _Jalang!_**

Tulisan-tulisan kapur itu menghiasi seluruh dinding lokernya. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika sampul buku-bukunya juga dihiasi dengan kata laknat itu. Argh. Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis—mau sampai kapan dia begini? Lelaki itu tetap diam dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Do Kyungsoo anak jalang ya?"

"Dasar sampah."

"Sampah seharusnya lenyap."

"Beraninya dia menampar Ketua Byun kita yg cantik. Apa haknya?!"

"Itu bagus untuknya. Dengan begitu dia bisa menyadari kesalahannya dan segera meminta maaf pada Ketua Byun!"

Dan suara tawa kembali menghiasi gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"… _wow_ , mahakarya siapa itu? Cocok sekali untukmu."

Jongin menatap lelaki pendek di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Tidak ada pergerakan dari lelaki itu, membuat Jongin mulai kesal dan kembali menggertaknya. "Kalau diajak bicara maka berbaliklah dan jawab pertanyaan orang itu!"

Kyungsoo tetap bergeming.

"Heh!" Jongin menarik kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisu? Tuli—"

 **BRUK!**

Semuanya melongo tak percaya.

Kyungsoo justru berbalik dan mendorong Jongin keras, membuat lelaki tinggi itu terjerembab di antara siswa-siswa yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Jongin masih _shock_ —dia hendak berteriak dan memukul si pendek itu keras, tapi tatapan dari dua bola mata lelaki mungil itu membuat darah Jongin yang mendidih seperti tiba-tiba disirami air dingin.

Itu tatapan yang penuh luka dan memohon. Tatapan yang paling Jongin benci seumur hidupnya sejak kecil.

"M-Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar—Jongin bisa melihatnya. "Aku … lelah. Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau bisa membalasnya besok padaku. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, biarkan aku tenang."

Selanjutnya, Jongin menatap lelaki mungil itu melangkah meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kaki yang lemas. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Astaga, anak itu super sekali! Dia adalah orang pertama yang berani mendorongmu! Perlu kucatat di _Guinness Book of Record_ sebagai _Orang Pertama yang Berani Melawan Kim Jongin_. Ini hebat, Jong! Astaga," Sehun bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Berisik, Oh Sehun. Tinggalkan aku, aku harus sendiri."

Chanyeol berseru, "Jongin, mau kemana?!"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku," Jongin mendesis dengan nada dingin. "Aku harus sendiri agar tanganku tidak memukul siapapun sekarang juga!"

Jongin melangkah dalam diam.

Hari ini—Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini sama sekali.

…

 **Krek….**

"Aku pulang!"

"… oh, Kyungsoo—sudah pulang ya? Gantilah pakaianmu dulu, setelah itu turun dan makanlah!"

Kyungsoo melirik sekeliling ruangan. Terdengar bunyi peralatan masak di dapur, dan Kyungsoo bisa menghirup aroma ikan panggang dari arah dapur. Pasti ibunya sedang memasak. Lelaki itu melangkah menuju kamarnya, seraya menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi pipi kanannya yang lebam karena pukulan di sekolah tadi.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Jongin menghela napas. Ia selalu lupa untuk tidak mengatakan itu ketika pulang—karena tentu saja hanya angin yang menjawabnya. Lelaki itu membuang tasnya ke sofa, lalu berjalan uring-uringan untuk mengambil minum. Sembari minum, Jongin membuka satu matanya. Ada Bibi Yoon yang datang menghampirinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Tuan muda, sudah pulang? Saya sudah menyediakan makanan untuk Anda. Semuanya sudah disajikan di meja makan. Silakan dinikmati."

"Ya," balas Jongin acuh.

"Hh, dasar anak bodoh." Jongin melirik Bibi Yoon yang menatap ponsel sederhana di tangannya dengan wajah frustrasi. "Dasar Kyungho bodoh—bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu?! Aku sungguh pusing dengannya, benar-benar,"

"… Kyungsoo?"

Bibi Yoon kaget saat Jongin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum canggung. "Bukan Kyungsoo namanya, Tuan. Namanya Kyungho, keponakan saya."

 _Oh…._

Lelaki itu meletakkan gelasnya sedikit kasar. Hei, kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba mengingat lelaki pendek itu? Hanya karena dia salah dengar dan menyebutkan namanya, bukan berarti dia malah memikirkannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saja.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan tadi. Sebelumnya ibunya memang bertanya tentang lebam itu—tapi Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkannya dgn mengatakan jika dia terjatuh karena tersandung batu di jalan (meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak masuk akal, sih). Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ibunya tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan akhirnya wanita itu hanya bilang kepadanya untuk berhati-hati.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo berbaring terlentang di kasur sederhananya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian di sekolah satu-persatu—diganggu, dihina, dipukul, ditertawakan, dan yang lainnya. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas sedih.

Luka di pipi Kyungsoo tidak seberapa dengan luka yang ada dalam hatinya.

Jongin juga berbaring terlentang di kasur _king size_ -nya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh entah kemana. Hh, Jongin membenci apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Di kamarnya ini, ia kembali merasakan kesepian yang selalu ia tutupi dengan sikap kasar dan kejamnya. Jongin tidak mengerti, dia punya banyak teman. Keluarganya juga baik dan berkecukupan. Tapi—rasa kesepian dalam dirinya tetap ada.

Kesepian itu berasal dari dalam hatinya, dari dalam hati Jongin.

Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar mereka masing-masing—dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus mengganjal dalam otak mereka.

 _Aku—_

 _—lelah._

—

 **Mamih jahat ya (':**

 **Buat kalian yg dah baca dan dah _review_ , makasih bgt. Tanpa kalian gue bukan apa-apa(':**

 ** _Last, review?_**

 **—chi.**


End file.
